universal_nintendofandomcom-20200216-history
Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa is the youngest of the seven Koopalings and a recurring antagonist in Super Mario Bros.. Biography A Koopaling who has became a lunatic since his personality, Larry is the youngest member of the Koopalings that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser. Bowser has impressions with him (such as Minion Baker's Cheeseburger), but this Koopaling's intelligence goes nuts and his insanity lives on. Larry loves to eat food, but later reforms in his behavior. He and his siblings are originally considered to be Bowser's children in Season 1-2 from Super Mario Bros.. Later in Season 3, he and his siblings are not Bowser's children; they are his minions, leaving Bowser Jr. as his only child when you look up to another Super Mario Wiki. Appearances ''Mario's Solo Adventure Movie Larry appears in the movie as one of the supporting antagonists. At Mario's birthday, Larry and the rest of the Koopalings jump out of the presents and steal Princess Peach. They successfully escape into the airship to fly away. Later on, Larry goes with Morton to interrogate Yellow Toad (keeping the secret) about the antidote for Bowser until Luigi and Sonic arrive, and the two Koopalings escape into the pipe. At Bowser's Castle, he and Morton report back with the other Koopalings and are sent by Bowser to search for five mushrooms of the legendary Incredible Star. While searching, Larry and Morton use the map to look for mushrooms, but don't know which location to go. Mario and Yoda trick the Koopalings to bring the map into Pooh the Grizzly Bear's cave when Yoda is using the force.They run away by the bear's anger. At DK's Island, Larry and Morton find the mushroom from the toilet and encounter Mario and Yoda into battle, but both are defeated by Mario who recovers the mushroom. At the film's resolution, Larry is taken to the Mushroom Prison along with Iggy, Wendy, and Lemmy except for the three who escape into the pipe. Super Mario Bros. Larry appears in the series as one of the recurring seven villains. He has his crazed behavior to eat food and later changes, even his voice for the rest of the series. Larry can also be in most boss fights such as ''The Koopaling Hunt and The Koopaling Battle. ''Koopalings Attack! Larry Koopa is set to appear in the upcoming prequel as one of the seven primary antagonists before the events of the whole series. Details Larry's details from ''The Star Hero are listed below: ''Weaknesses'' *'Damaged by Explosions' - Can be injuried by explosions. ''Strengths'' *'Combat Finishers' - Cannot be damaged by combat attacks or finishers. *'Deflect' - Can deflect attacks. *'Rapid Attacks' - Multiple attacks that must be individually countered. *'Grapple' - Can swing enemies around. *'Battle-Hardened' - Harder to defeat, and may require to be finished. *'Fearless' - Cannot be terrified, never flees. Video Appearances Trivia *Larry is the youngest of the Koopalings that is crazy for food and later reforms in his behavior, even his voice. *In The Star Hero, Larry has a right-face mask (similar to Deathstroke's) and has a creepy Orc voice from Shadow of Mordor, even his details. *Larry switches three voices in the series. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Koopas Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Unique Characters Category:Monsters Category:Preteens Category:Revived Characters Category:Animals Category:Bosses Category:Magicians Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Doctors and Scientists